El Veneno Cantarella
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: Otro KanZer. Habla de música, Amor y una maldición. Kaname es un pianista muy reconocido y Zero un Violinista admirado pero solitario.


**EL VENENO CANTARELLA. **

**PAREJA: KANAME X ZERO. **

**Capítulo I. Canta mi nombre. **

La música, el leguaje universal. ¿Cuántas veces no has escuchado una canción que te remueve hasta la fibra menos sensible? ¿Existe alguien que nunca en su vida haya escuchado una melodía?

Entre mas sentimiento se le imprima a esa creación ¿Mas valor tiene?

La naturaleza, crea inconscientemente la melodía más hermosa del mundo. Nadie se detiene a escucharla con detenimiento… nos estamos adelantando a los hechos, seria mejor decir, que "casi" nadie se detiene a apreciarla. Y es el mundo natural el que brinda la inspiración y el poder a los artistas para realizar las más bellas canciones.

La música nace de los sentimientos que su creador deseó darle, inspirado en aquello que más ama. Lo que le inspire, lo que sienta en un momento preciso.

La canción nace de un deseo. El deseo de expresar, el deseo de ser escuchado. El pensamiento del autor queda para siempre en su obra.

Esta historia se trata de un bello ser que entra en ese "casi". El cual, desde que conoció a una persona especial, amó con toda su alma, corazón y cuerpo a La música

**+Rivacio Del Año 1665+**

Era una mañana fresca, los carruajes pasaban al igual que la gente. El sol brillaba a su máximo aunque se tratara de esas horas. Un bello joven de alrededor de dieciocho años de edad, cabellos cortos en color plata y unos preciosos ojos violetas, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su amada ciudad.

Zero Kiriyu era su nombre, era un violinista profesional. La música era su vida y su pasión. No dedicaba su tiempo a nada que no fuera relacionado con su amado instrumento.

Las densas calles de Rivacio eran su hogar desde hace trece años. El había venido de su antiguo hogar a aquí para vivir con su nueva familia. Ellos habían…

− "No, no debo deprimirme" –sonreía al cielo. Cuando llegó a casa, abrió la baja reja y se adentró al pequeño patio frontal. Donde su leal y único compañero le recibió eufóricamente, su pequeña mascota. Un hermoso beagle en color negro. −Argos, he vuelto –le sonreía. Su casa no era muy humilde, podría decirse que se encontraba dentro del rango medio. Eran dos pisos, bien amueblados y bien distribuidos. La primera planta se encontraba, la sala, la cocina, comedor. Y en la segunda, estaban dos habitaciones, una era la de el. Y la otra pertenecía a su tío, el cual había fallecido recientemente.

Algunas enredaderas subían hasta la habitación del joven peli plata. Jazmín, amaba ese olor que invadía su estancia todas las noches. Solo así lograba concebir el sueño.

La muerte de su pariente le había dolido mucho, más de lo que se podría imaginar. El señor lo había adoptado y criado cuando Zero solo tenía cinco años de edad. Así que para el niño a esa edad, no sabia de problemas, solo se preocupaba de vivir. El único cariño que había logrado conocer de verdad, era de una persona que ya no estaba con el.

Pero no se deprimía, ya no más. Le había prometido a su amado tío que nunca se rendiría y que seguiría adelante.

Pasó el resto de su día leyendo; Zero era un chico muy dedicado a sus gustos. Y bastante flojo para las cosas que le aburrían o disgustaban.

Después de darse un baño y prepararse una merecida cena. Se encerró en su alcoba, y comenzó a practicar. Sólo que debajo de las cuerdas de su amado violín, puso un trapo blanco. A esas horas, el vecindario no era muy tolerante, así que tenia que practicar en silencio. Lo cual no le agradaba pero tenía que respetar el sueño de varios vecinos.

**+Cerca de ahí+**

Todas las noches, un apuesto joven acechaba entre las sombras al peli plata. Se acercaba para poder escuchar la música; claro que había otro interés aparte. Además ya no podía escuchar nada cuando eran las altas horas de la noche.

−Zero –murmuraba con pasión. –Supongo que hoy puedo ir a interrumpir. –sonreía.

El peli plata estaba muy concentrado en su práctica que no se dio cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta.

-Ay Zero –se lamentaba el desconocido. –Bien, supongo que no hay de otra –suspiraba resignado…

De una patada voló la puerta.

El sonido despertó a Zero de su trance. Lo sobresaltó y casi deja caer el violín al suelo.

−¿Qué rayos? –Salió de su cuarto como rayo y mientras bajaba las escaleras reclamaba −¿Qué rayos te pasa?

De acuerdo, el desconocido resultó no serlo.

−¿A mi? –Se acomodó el cabello –A mi, nada. –dejaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

−Kuran-san –se contenía de gritarle, pero lo murmuró furioso.

−Otra vez con lo mismo. No soy Kuran-san –le contestó molesto.

−Pues –se cruzó de brazos –No pienso llamarle de otra forma –miró a otro lado.

−Tsk.

−¿Dije algo malo Kuran-san? –dijo en forma de burla.

−No, nada –le respondió falsamente con una sonrisa. –_"Ya me las pagaras"_

Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos.

Kuran Kaname, un joven rico… conocido de Zero desde…

Zero no recuerda desde cuándo. Suponía que tenía poco. El peli plata no prestaba atención a las personas. Se repite… a Zero no le interesa nada ni nadie mas que la música.

El chico conocido del ojivioleta, era un hermoso joven de dieciocho años, cabello castaño, largo hasta su cuello. Y bellos ojos achocolatados; al verlos podría parecer vidrio fino. Respecto a su rostro: los ángeles lo habían tallado, su tés era más oscura que la del Zero. Pues el anterior, era casi tan blanco como la nieve o la leche.

−Se que soy hermoso, pero no tienes que verme tanto tiempo –se burló ahora el castaño. El comentario hizo reaccionar al otro joven.

−E-Estás loco –después de reclamarle como por una media hora. Zero usó la escusa de que ese lapso largo fue porque no recordaba desde cuando lo conocía. A lo cual el castaño solo consintió en cortarle la platica, y así ambos terminaron molestos… sentados tomando té, pero molestos.

−Bien, me largo –se levantó bruscamente.

−Es-Espera –se levantó después Zero tomándolo de la manga de su camisa. Kaname sintió su corazón detenerse, volteó a ver a su compañero. Y el último no apartó la mirada. En Zero se veía una profunda desesperación… efímera, pero era intensa. El peli plata no quería quedarse solo. Esa noche se sentía más débil que cualquiera anterior.

−¿Por qué me detienes? –le dijo ahora sin mirarlo. -¿No seria mejor si te dejo de molestar? –preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

−N-No, perdón –lo soltó y se volvió a sentar. –No tengo que detenerte, si tu deseo es irte. –suspiró cansado. Ya era más de las dos de la mañana. Y tenia sueño. –Solo estoy algo agotado.

−Podría quedarme –le ofreció mirándolo de perfil. Zero se estremece y asiente lentamente sin verle –. Bueno –dice viendo que su hospedante no hacía nada –¿Podría ser tan amable de indicarme dónde puedo dormir esta noche? –preguntó burlón levantándose.

−Ah, en mi cama… -respondió distraído –¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No dije nada! –se puso nervioso hasta la médula, y rojo como jitomate maduro.

Kaname se echó una risita divertida.

−Tengamos sexo, Zero –dijo con calma tremenda.

-¡¿Qué?! –se alebrestó y puso las manos sobre la mesa –¡¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa?!

−Oh, vamos, no me digas que eres de esa clase de sujetos aburridos que viven atados a su código de moralidad –quiso saber levantando en alto la ceja derecha.

−Es simplemente que… es inesperado –intentó calmarse. La idea de estar con Kaname en una sola cama, acariciándose, besándose… inesperado, justo como había dicho.

−Digamos que tengo ganas de comerte –se encogió de hombros –, y tú –se acerca para atraerle por el mentón –debes de sentirte muy solo en esta casa tan vacía… -finalizó sellando sus labios con los de Zero; el violinista intentó resistirse, pero el calor que desprendía el cuerpo moreno le fue absorbiendo súbitamente.

−Al-Aléjate… -murmuró poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del sujeto.

−No lo dices muy convencido –aseguró al tiempo en que perdía una de sus manos por el muslo izquierdo de Zero.

−¡No toques! –se puso más colorado de las mejillas.

−Me voy entonces –estaba algo decepcionado de la respuesta del peli plata. –Descansa

Zero dijo cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta:

−Adiós –murmuró. Sabía que el castaño no lo escucharía. Sólo tenia ganas de decirlo, aunque se tratara del viento. Confundido y azotado por la sensación del reciente beso se quedó en ese lugar hasta que su mente logró estabilizarse ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se había besado con un conocido, tan simple como eso. Se dirigió a su habitación. Y se aventó a su cama, el profundo sueño le absorbió y se olvidó de todo.

**Capítulo II. Canta Mi Prisionero. **

Afuera de su casa, Kaname permanecía ahí.

−¿Hasta cuando? –metió las manos en sus bolcillos y camino sin prisas.

**+Amaneció+**

**POV Zero. **

Desperté y aun no amanecía. No sé que podría haber pasado pero dormí bastante a pesar de acostarme tan tarde y levantarme tan temprano. Bueno, si ya estoy despierto, pues ocupare mi tiempo en hacerme cargo de un par de cosas que había estado postergando.

Deje la cama arreglada, me puse un suéter ligero y salí de la habitación; cabe mencionar que mi alcoba no es muy extravagante que digamos. Es solo una habitación sencilla, donde esta la cama, escritorio y mi pequeño librero.

Bajé las cortas escaleras y me lancé a la cocina. Al parecer en mis sueños debí de haber trabajado mucho, porque me levanté con hambre.

Al término de un desayuno ligero. Busqué como loco un par de partituras que había dejado (o eso creía) en la mesa que esta a un lado del recibidor.

−¡Agh! ¡¿Pero dónde están?! –terminé armando una revolución y media en toda la casa. Esas partituras eran importantes, tenia que entregárselas a alguien, por pedido de "ultima" voluntad de mi Tío recién fallecido. −Pero juro que las encontraré. –gruñí de nuevo, y por un descuido mío casi termino en el suelo. Tropezar con mis propios pies requiere de talento. Termine salvándome… "casi" por un por un reflejo, me logré agarrar de la mesa que estaba debajo de un espejo en la Sala.

Estaba preguntándome, el porque de mi torpeza extrema y desvié mi vista al suelo.

−¡Ahí están! –respiré aliviado. Estaban en el suelo, justamente debajo de la mesa de madera. Maldición, eso es frustrante. Yo podía haber asegurado que las había dejado en la mesa cerca de la puerta.

Tomé los papeles y me levanté. El sol ya estaba saliendo. Genial, perdí el tiempo que había ganado en buscar esto, miré a las partituras… como si les pudiera echar la culpa…. ¡Pero si la tenían! Olvídenlo, tengo que ir a dárselas a esa persona. Bueno ni siquiera lo conozco. Pero si mi tío insistía en que debía llevarlas pues eso haré.

**+Mansión Kuran+**

**POV Kaname. **

El día comienza de la misma manera aburrida de siempre. Me levantan corriendo las enormes, pesadas y pulcras cortinas de mi enorme habitación. El maldito Sol estorba. Talves algún día se apague, y yo pueda dormir todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, como heredero por desgracia tengo que trabajar, con ello significa sacrificar mi descanso.

−Bien, ¿De que se tratara el día de hoy? –pregunté saliendo de la cama a la criada, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate.

−Tiene una reunión con el jefe de la Fábrica; el Doctor Spenser lo espera en su consultorio a las once treinta y en la comida tiene visitas del integrante del Consejo de la Academia.

−Tsk, aburrido –me metí al cuarto de baño. Y me cambié.

El desayuno estaba hecho y lo comí sin emoción alguna. Como _Siempre_. Ya me canse, es en serio. Después de lo de anoche me resolví a mí mismo para poder extinguir la monotonía. Ya tomé medidas; no puedo evitar que una sonrisa malvada se pose en mi rostro. He encontrado la manera perfecta de terminar con mi aburrimiento, por no decir: exterminar con mi mundo cotidiano. La rutina me enloquece.

_Pongamos en marcha el macabro plan. _

**+Una semana después+**

−** ¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejes ir!** –Un peli plata. Estaba encerrado en una lujosa, por no decir enorme habitación de colores crema y telas finas. Zero estaba realmente apuesto. Ropa de lino finísimo: camisa de manga larga holgada de color blanco. Pantalones café oscuro y un par de zapatos del mismo color. Golpeaba a la puerta con insistencia. Lanzaba gritos a pesar de que sabía que nadie lo escuchaba; mas bien el que podía escucharlo nunca cumpliría sus demandas.

El imponente castillo era muy antiguo, pero era digno de un cuento de terror, o de hadas, depende de la perspectiva. Amplias habitaciones, muebles caros. Cortinas de seda roja. Ventanales con vidrio fino.

¿Por qué estaba encerrado en una cárcel tan divina?

Simple: Un enmascarado lo había raptado.

**Capítulo III. Canta Mi Historia. **

**+Días Antes+**

−Zero. –Una aterciopelada voz le llamaba quedamente al oído. Era un sueño, uno muy seductor cabria decir. Un par de manos le acariciaban el cabello, el rostro, los labios. Los oprimía dulcemente. Recorría las mejillas con ternura. Con delicadeza como si se tratase de un objeto delicado. ¿Quién era? Deseaba preguntar, era la quinta vez que tenia ese encantador sueño. Desde las ultimas cinco noches, el peli plata de ojos amatistas concebía en sus quimeras a ese desconocido ser. Pero nunca habría los ojos, temía que si lo hacia el sueño se rompiese. Se dejaba contemplar y tocar. Pero esos roces nunca de largo, es decir, sólo tocaban el rostro y cabello.

La segunda vez que Zero soñó así, deseaba que esas cálidas manos recorrieran su cuerpo entero y que lo marcaran. Que lo hicieran desear más. Cuando hubo despertado el tercer día se había recriminado por tener esa clase de pensamientos insanos. ¿Qué clase de loco era? Solo eran simples engaños de su cerebro mientras dormía. Nadie podía entrar a su casa, solo existía una llave y el la tenía. Entonces decidió mandar todo a la nada, solo un "engaño" dulce que su mente le quería jugar.

Pero el juego se comenzó a tornar peligroso cuando a esa noche, le aconteció un sueño igual, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente de nuevo. Algo estaba pasando. ¿Sus hormonas le indicaban algo? Talves debería buscarse a una linda chica, salir, o algo así. Tener una novia lo desviaría de sus alocados pensamientos difusos. Pero ni eso funcionó. No pudo traicionar su esencia. El no era esa clase de persona; no era del tipo que solo busca un "acostón" y ya.

El sueño cantaba más y más ardiente cada noche que transcurría en la soledad de su alcoba.

−Abre la boca –le decía su acompañante, en un precioso tono de voz, tan sensual como peligroso.

−Ah~ -Zero se dedicaba a gemir; sentía las caricias subir más y más su calor corporal. Maravillado de cada novedoso contacto.

La lengua perteneciente a su amante temporal le causaba cosquillas en el vientre cada vez que se paseaba desnuda sobre el cuello y los lóbulos de sus erizadas orejas.

Habían comenzado a hacer el amor sin darse verdadera cuenta de ello.

Si, se amaban.

El violinista deseó tenerlo entre sus brazos, para siempre. Poder sentirse querido y anhelado de esa forma tan única como absoluta; Dejarse de apreciar en soledad perpetua… podría olvidar su dolor.

Pero había algo **_anormal _**las manos que le recorrían noche tras noche, eran varoniles, gruesas, cálidas y suaves, pero de hombre al fin y al cabo. Luego la cosa fue empeorando, pues Zero percibía algo duro en su entrepierna y en la del amante.

La erección se volvía dolorosa cuando no era atendida.

Una vez fue una masturbación lenta, pero satisfactoria, la segunda una felación divina. Zero se sumía más y más en una depresión personalísima, se había descubierto depravado.

Pues en sueños el había aprendido a practicar vaivenes orales a la perfección.

−Ahhh~ Ze-Zero… -mascullaba la voz. El ego casi inexistente del violinista era pulido con aquellos gemidos, pues saberse su creador le maravillaba al punto de inflar su orgullo dementemente –, te amo, Zero…

Aquello volvió loco a Kiriyu. Ese sueño era el más hermoso de todos.

Pero tuvo miedo.

Pánico de verse sumido en una dulce pesadilla que se desvanecía al despuntar el alba. Al abrir los ojos el amante silencioso se marchaba y no regresaba.

Decidió que era enfermizo depender de su loca mente.

Zero era un violinista maravilloso, las mujeres lo asediaban. Creyó fácil tomar la posibilidad y esa noche, con tal de no volver a dormir, había aceptado asistir a una fiesta que un amigo llamado "Kaien Cross" daba, con motivo de la apertura de una serie de escuelas de música repartidas por todo el país. Se le contemplaba un futuro prometedor. Kaien, era pareja del pianista más cotizado en Rivacio, era compositor de melodías oscuras. Toga Yagari. Una persona de cabellos rizados azul pétreo y ojo de un color bajo azul. El otro ojo, que permanecía cubierto por un parche siempre color café, lo había perdido en una contienda donde se decidiría la pareja de Kaien.

Historia que Yagari nunca le gusta relatar, era como gritar a los cuatro vientos que adoraba a Kaien. Y eso al pianista no le gustaba, era muy receloso por no decir reservado para ese tipo de asuntos. Le daba igual lo que la gente pensaba, después de todo, las relaciones entre hombres no eran mal vistas. Pero a él, simplemente no le agradaba ser empalagoso o expresivo. Así era y Kaien no hacia nada para cambiarlo, así se amaban.

Su música, era Algo tétrica pero en demasía atrayente. Se le acusaba de ser **_Tutor del Diablo_**, dado que su mejor aprendiz era uno de los conocidos de Zero, un castaño ególatra de joven edad. Kuran Kaname.

Ambos, Kaien y Toga, eran queridos amigos del peli plata. El segundo era algo frío, pero Zero no dudaba que mantenía una amistad sana con el.

En cuanto al Aprendiz de Toga, a pesar de ser maestro-aprendiz tenían una relación extraña. Discutían demasiado, eso se debía a los caracteres tan parecidos de ambos, les encanta competir y detestan perder, en resumen: Aman regodearse en la victoria. Kuran Kaname, apodado "cariñosamente" **_El Diablo_**. Era el pianista más deseado por el mundo juvenil, ya que el mundo maduro le pertenecía a Toga, claro no se puede negar que ambos tenían su encanto para edades contrarias, pero eso es otro asunto.

Se dice que ningún Kuran debe relacionarse con un Kiriyu, ni por coincidencia.

Ambos Clanes se detestan hasta la muerte; los Kuran: en su mayoría castaños y de tez morena habían saltado de gusto cuando se habían enterado que la Gran Raíz Kiriyu había muerto en un trágico accidente. Su desgracia fue enorme cuando supieron del sobreviviente y que este vendría a vivir cerca de la Zona Kuran. Pero decidieron fingir no saber su existencia. Las historias cuentan que los Kuran odian a los Kiriyu, porque antes de concebir el odio que los caracteriza se decía lo siguiente:

**_Un Kuran para Un Kiriyu. _**

¡Y era tremendamente cierto! Siempre, se recalca la palabra: **_Siempre,_** un miembro del Clan Kuran se enamoraba de un miembro Kiriyu, del cual cabe resaltar que se le conocía por tener integrantes de cabellos finos plateados y tez pálida, parecían ser los contrarios del Clan Kuran. Y asunto vital: polos opuestos se atraen. Regresando al punto principal de la historia: Siempre que Se casaban, fueran entre personas del mismo sexo o no, **_Siempre_** ocurrían tragedias. No lograba consumarse su amor, es decir: nunca llegaban a pasar seis meses de unidos, en consecuencia, los clanes nunca tuvieron hijos en común. Siempre tenia que ocurrir algo desastroso; en el caso de una generación: Dos Kiriyu, desposaron a dos gemelas Kuran; el drama se vivió solo dos meses después de ser consumado el matrimonio. Las princesas se suicidaron por haber asesinado a sus correspondientes maridos. Esa fue la gota que derramo la vaso.

Para los Kuran: Los Kiriyu estaban malditos.

Para los Kiriyu: Los Kuran despertaban maldiciones.

En lo concerniente a la presente generación, Kaname y Zero; ambos se trataban lo menos posible. Talves por superstición, talves por miedo a que se cumpliera lo primero.

La noche en que Zero decidió despejarse, había aceptado, además de la petición a asistir por parte de Kaien, dar un par de demostraciones de su talento frente a los futuros estudiantes de la Academia Cross. Serviría de dos cosas: motivar a más jóvenes a seguir el camino de la música y dos: encontrar una solución para que sus sueños se alejasen de una vez por todas.

Zero se había vestido exquisitamente, no solo atraía miradas femeninas, su objetivo, sino que también despertaba libidos masculinos. Un leve miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal al detenerse a pensar en ello. Posó su mirada en el recién llegado, Kuran Kaname, el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo entero no fue nada comparado con el miedo que le daban los acosos.

¿Había algo familiar en él?

¿Por qué el perfume natural que Kuran desprendía le sabía a un recuerdo?

El castaño llegó sonriente, haciendo sucumbir a su paso a sus múltiples seguidoras. Zero ardía en deseos de "múltiples" asesinatos.

−No, no debo pensar así. –Murmuró para sí mismo. El era su conocido y nada más. El peli plata conocía de la maldición y tenia miedo, mucho miedo. El único Kuran soltero que quedaba era "casualmente" Kaname.

Los presentes herederos de ese clan, eran dos: Yuuki y Kaname. La primera ya se había casado con un extranjero y vivía felizmente con él, teniendo bella descendencia. Por lo tanto, muchas de las expectantes personas pretendían a morir al restante soltero.

(n/a: creo que ya me pasé de lanza con Yu-baka así que aquí aunque la mande far far away vive contenta- -w-)

−¿P-Podrías bailar conmigo? –Una tierna voz, perteneciente a una jovencita le extendía la mano a Zero, el cual no sabia que responder. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando pero ¡No pudo! Vio como poco a poco se comenzó a rodear de gente, varias invitándole a bailar o a beber. El peli plata estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba, de repente sintió su piel congelarse, alguien lo estaba viendo. Sentía la mirada clavarse en cada poro de su pálida piel. Buscó en varias direcciones hasta encontrarse con el acechador, era Kaname.

Kuran le veía molesto, apretaba la copa de vino al mismo tiempo que apretaba la quijada. Estaba temblando por la impotencia, pero al saberse encontrado por Zero, le había sonreído al punto de causar miedo en el violinista. Kaname sin hablar, movió sus labios a sabiendas que el violinista podría leerlos.

_Mío. _

**Capítulo IV. Canta Mi Respuesta. **

Zero se sonrojó por ello. Sin decir nada, solo salió evitando a todo mundo. Kaname se encontró satisfecho por la acción del peli plata. Se libró el también de sus acosadores y siguió al oji amatista a un balcón, la noche pintaba perfecta. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, el viento era calmado y fresco. Zero se encontraba sentado en el barandal de piedra sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Al castaño le pareció curioso el hecho de que parecía mantenerla en su lugar.

−Buen chico –Comentó Kaname recargándose en uno de los pilares de mármol beige que estaban extendidos a lo largo de todo ese balcón.

−No soy un perro –Contestó sin quitar la pose anterior. El castaño se acercó lentamente, disfrutando que poco a poco se sentía más cerca del violinista. Hasta que se encontró a su lado, puso las manos de tal manera que dejó a Zero en medio de sus brazos. Era una maniobra peligrosa.

Zero levantó el rostro súbitamente, sintiendo como a los costados de sus piernas estaban las manos del moreno que le lanzaba su respiración calmada. El menor, Zero, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar emocionado, pero quiso hacer su rostro de lado, intentó en vano fingir indiferencia. Kaname suspiró bajito, quitó una de las manos de su sostén y tomó la mejilla derecha del peli plata acunándola en ella.

−Eres mío. –le dijo. Zero Cerró los ojos dejando que su piel se perdiera en la caricia del moreno. Esa voz, esa maldita voz…

−Cállate. Será mejor que vuelvas. –Sin desearlo, apartó la mano del castaño. –Te esperan.

−Quisiera que solo tú me esperaras. –Confesó sin dejarle salida al peli plata. –No permitas que nadie se te acerque. –Amenazó con voz segura.

−Kuran, déjame. Estás insoportable, sólo nos hemos besado y te sientes con derechos. –Dijo sin lograr sostenerle la mirada. –Tu y yo…

− **_No debemos estar juntos;_** entre mas me lo repitan, mas seguro estoy que iré en contra de todos.

−Somos amigos. Y nada más. –Aunque Zero claramente deseaba otra cosa.

Porque, siempre que estaba junto a Kaname ardía su corazón por estar abrazándolo, y ser solamente de él… igual o más a cuando estaba con su amante en los sueños.

El peli plata abrió los ojos como platos enormes. ¡Ya había sucedido! La maldición ya había entrado en su cuerpo y alma. Su corazón había sido poseído por el amor hacia Kaname. Le parecía tan increíble e imposible... Sí sólo se habían visto un par de veces, pero sabemos que ambos son terriblemente tercos, y era como Kaname decía, entre mas peligroso sea, mas se desea obtener. Era curioso que el de ojos amatistas apenas se hubiere dado cuenta de ello. El órgano que bombea su sangre, daba golpes contra su pecho. Incluso el castaño podía escucharlos claramente, había sonreído.

Lo sabían ahora los dos.

−Huye conmigo. –Le susurró entre los labios. Kaname tomó el rostro tembloroso del oji amatista. El cual no podía concebir la propuesta, su mente era un mar caótico. No sabia que hacer o que decir, la mente le decía: Corre, apártate de el. Pero el corazón pedía a gritos: ¡Vete con el!

−N-No… -Murmuró, sintiendo como se le oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

−Vámonos de este país. –Repitió la oferta. Suplicante.

El corazón de Kaname también se sentía presionado. Una enorme carga lo suprimía, le impedía respirar con normalidad. Sabía que Zero lo amaba, cada vez que lo tocaba, sus vibraciones lo confirmaban, y su tesis era sostenida por un **_secreto nocturno y depravado_**.

Zero era muy inseguro, lo sabía desde que lo conoció. Y más aún, en la posición en la que se encontraban Kaname entendía, o trataba de entenderlo. Pero no soportaba estar lejos de él. Una vez había intentado abandonar todo respecto a Kiriyu; seguir su vida normal. Pero era simplemente imposible de hacer, la vida no sería vida sin Zero. Era lo que ya se había concretado como Dogma en sus quimeras.

−No puedo –Lanzó su cabeza hacia abajo, y se sostuvo de las solapas del traje del moreno. Sus palabras salían con mucho esfuerzo. Parecía que tenía que pedir autorización a cada musculo para poder hacerlo. Kaname permaneció quieto, tanto al punto de asustar al peli plata. Levantó la vista en busca de una posible señal de vida en sus ojos color pardo, pero Kaname los tenía cerrados; al abrirlos lo hacia mostrando todo su enojo. Estaba furioso, pero se controlaba de sobremanera. Zero tembló ante tan temeraria vista.

−Escúchame bien –Le jaló de la nuca para atraerlo a sus labios sin tocarlos –Acabaré con todo esto.

−¿Qué…? -No terminó de hacer la pregunta, sintió como Kaname lo silenciaba con sus labios. Un ósculo fuerte y desesperado. Kaname invertía toda la frustración que sentía por no haber recibido una respuesta positiva del menor.

Después de eso soltó a Zero. Quitó la prisión de brazos y se alejó del lugar.

−Ka-Kaname –le llamó e intentó correr hacia el. -¿Pero qué…? Sí esto es lo que yo quiero… entonces. –Se dejó deslizar por la columna y terminó sentado en el suelo frío, arrejuntó sus rodillas, hundió su cabeza entre ellas y para ocultarse mas ocupó sus ante brazos. -¿Por qué me duele? –Ignoró cuanto tiempo pasó desde que el castaño se había ido. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que perdió la noción del tiempo. Pero algo lo despertó de su letargo de dolor.

Levantó la cabeza de súbito cuando escuchó un violín comenzar a tocar con furia. El corazón latió desbocado de nuevo, la emoción de averiguar quién era, lo despertó. Era como si esa, la música, se tratara de su mágico remedio para la depresión. Además tenia que hacer su presentación también. De seguro Cross lo estaría buscando como loco, la mansión era enorme así que no había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Corrió para poder alcanzar a la persona del violín. En definitiva no era Cross, el tipo de ojos miel hacia música mucho más dulce. Pero esta sonata era arrebatada, preciosamente oscura. Se sentía impotencia en cada desliz. Las ondas de sonido penetraba el corazón cual vil taladro. El sentimiento del músico parecía extenderse como un reino conquistador. El público estaba anonadado, por no decir que parecía en trance, Zero se acercó lo más que pudo al creador de las notas macabras. Era tétrico, sumamente gótico por decirlo de alguna manera.

Una silueta; Zero quedó maravillado por la silueta que producía la música. Estaba dándole la espalda a esa parte del público donde Zero permanecía, pero cuando el violinista dio media vuelta para deleitar a los demás. Zero terminó seriamente sorprendido, era un enmascarado. No parecía ser mucho mayor que el, talves unos cuatro o cinco años más viejo que el peli plata. Era de cabellos rizados, negros, pero de un color tan profundamente negro que con las luces de la noche parecía brillar como joya.

**Capítulo V. Canta Mi Desconocido**

(Trino del Diablo)

Poseía un antifaz color blanco, cubría nariz y ojos. Pero no se podía indagar para saber de qué color eran. Sus ropas eran algo extrañas para el ambiente que se vivía. Todos vestían elegantes, pero el enmascarado, estaba cubierto por una larga gabardina negra forrada de terciopelo rojo, algo antigua, sus ropas eran de lino al parecer fino del mismo color de la gabardina. Camisa blanca con holanes, y un sombrero que iba con la época, terminaba de frente en forma de punta, tenía una pluma color azul celeste a un costado. Guantes blancos, un listón vino rodeaba su cuello y era amarrado de modo que parecía un moño caído con varias cintas. (No sé cómo decirlo xD)

Todos quedaban en estado de idiotez ante la maravillosa habilidad del desconocido, ¿Cómo supo Zero que nadie lo conocía? Simple, varios murmuros se lograban elevar, preguntándose, entre sí, lo mismo.

Cuando hubo terminado la música, varios se abalanzaron contra él. En especial las damas que necesitaban saber la identidad del desconocido. Pero en una inesperada ola de viento, en la que todos se cubrieron los ojos para su protección, el enmascarado había escapado. Los presentes quedaron atónitos ante tal cosa.

Vaya patán. –detrás de un confundido Zero apareció Yagari cruzado de brazos.

−S-Si. –Comentó Zero. -¿Lo conoce? –Preguntó; Kiriyu parecía contener la misma curiosidad que todo mundo. E igual que Cross, que iba de lado a otro gritando "Señor enmascarado, haga favor de regresar quien quiera que sea". (XD)

-Hum –Yagari se molestó por la pregunta. –Claro que lo conozco. –Se dio media vuelta para evitar la siguiente pregunta del oji amatista.

−Es-Espere… -Pero Yagari desapareció entre el mar de gente que volvió para azolar al peli plata.

Se le pidió, por no decir que casi se le ordenó que interpretara varias melodías como había prometido para la noche, y aunque habrían deseado seguir contemplando como estúpidos al enmascarado, Zero también provocaba esas reacciones así que la oportunidad no la iban a desperdiciar.

Con deje de derrota, el peli plata tomó su amado violín, acariciándolo lentamente. Esa pieza delicada de madera le traía muchos recuerdos, como el primer verano que había pasado en este país. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, la sociedad para el era aburrida, el primer amigo fiel e incondicional lo conoció precisamente en ese verano. Se reprime a sí mismo por no ser capaz de recordar el rostro de ese entrañable camarada. Éste, le había regalado el hermoso Stradivarius del que, ahora, era orgulloso dueño.

_Pachelbel. _

watch?v=_9zgNoIyQLQ&feature=fvst

Se colocó en medio de la nueva multitud reunida, y comenzó a tocar. Una lenta melodía, suave, gentil. Calmó de inmediato al sequito de seguidoras, mantenían todos los presentes miradas tranquilas y llenas de amor por las notas.

Cannon en Re Mayor, la favorita de Zero.

Siempre había pensado que si, algún día tenia la dicha de casarse con la persona más amada por el, la estancia siempre estuviera llena de música, pero amaría a morir que aquella, su melodía preferida sobre todas, fuera la primera en escucharse en todo lo largo y ancho de su dicha. Zero se movía al compás de su música. Cada vez que hacia eso, el escenario siempre desaparecía, solo existía un mundo: su violín. Solo entregaba su cuerpo y alma al acto de tocar. Se olvidaba de sus pequeños enojos, dejaba a un lado sus frustraciones y sus más recientes remordimientos. Abandonaba por breves lapsos el terror de haber visto partir a Kaname de esa manera tan dolida. Se despojaba de la extrema culpabilidad de ser su causante. Lo sabía; desde hace muchísimo tiempo que Zero sabia que Kaname estaba enamorado de él. Solo que fingía no tenerse por enterado. Pretendía hacer caso omiso a todas las constantes visitas, omitir la fuerte insistencia del castaño. A ignorar las ofertas.

Se interrumpió, el pali plata no se sintió capaz de continuar. Se quedó quieto ante las miradas expectantes e inconformes. Pero el violinista nunca se movió; ocurrió el momento en que ni siquiera su pasión por la música apaciguó su dolor.

El punzante dolor de haber dejado ir a Kaname. Por haber actuado tan estúpido y temeroso.

−Está bien –Cross ponía la mano en el hombro del oji amatista. Yagari calmó a los invitados y los llevó a otra parte del jardín; había ordenado a varios pupilos de Cross retomar la inconclusa melodía de Zero, y aunque no les parecía lo mismo, se conformaron.

Eran varios pequeños niños, tenían buena habilidad, y varios eran hijos de los miembros del público, así que el resto de la noche no se considero una perdida. Se daría de que hablar durante una temporada pero no sería del todo malo.

–Ven conmigo. –Le llamó paternalmente a sentarse en un lugar sin mucha gente. Yagari estaba frente a ellos dos, no le agradaba dejar solo a Cross, pero esta noche en especial: no quería dejar solo a ninguno de los dos lejos de su mirada.

−No quiero hablar –Zero estaba terriblemente triste. No podía ocultarlo ni un ápice. Kaien estaba preocupándose y le dedicó un abrazo.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. –Comentó y Zero se hundió en el abrazo. Había recordado lo bien que se sentía tener alguien con quien contar. Y bien o mal, el de cabellos vainilla oscuro venia siendo, además de un gran amigo, un padre putativo.

−Gracias. –Contestó, algo nervioso, sentía la mirada penetrante de Yagari y sabia que estaba demasiado cerca del Director. –Será mejor que me vaya. –Se levantó.

−Pero… -Cross miró a su pareja, como pidiendo autorización. El sólo chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta.

−Puedes quedarte. –Dijo restándole importancia. El de ojos ambarinos sonrío. Le indicó levantarse, la fiesta continuaría un par de horas, pero el mayor decidió que lo mejor para Zero era un descanso consiente.

Lo dejó en una habitación sencilla, Zero la pidió en cortas palabras. Cross entendía y concedió la petición. Zero puso su saco en una de las sillas dispuestas a la mitad de la alcoba. Por la ventana aun se lograban ver un par de luces provenientes del evento. El peli plata suspiró hondamente y llevó una mano a su frente, le dolía la cabeza como ningún otro día.

Se lanzó a la cama con pesadez, primero la boca contra la almohada, pero sintió falta de aire.

Dando ahora la mirada al amplio techo. Puso su antebrazo sobre su cabellera plata. No podía evitar muchas cosas, los recuerdos venían a invadirlo. El remordimiento lo azolaba. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó profundamente dormido. Ya no escuchaba los muy débiles murmuros de las personas. No sentía sobre sus ojos cerrados alguna luz. Todo había quedado en tinieblas.

Pasó el tiempo, de nuevo no le importó perder su noción. Pensó levemente que haría el día de mañana, si se encontrara con Kaname ¿Qué haría? Ignoraba poder enfrentarlo. Lo mas seguro…

Se lanzaría a sus brazos. Buscando la manera más coherente de expresarle lo idiota que había sido…

−¿Eh? –Murmuró entre medios sueños. Estaba adormilado, pero sentía que alguien lo estaba observando de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama, tallándose sus ojos para poder concebir una mejor visión. Su sorpresa fue tan grande que terminó haciéndose hacia atrás, chocando con la cabecera de la cama. Había alguien ahí. Una silueta muy oscura estaba sentada, cruzado de piernas, donde Zero había dejado anteriormente su saco. Al acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad. Escuchó una leve sonrisa de parte del desconocido.

−Muy buenas noches, mi dulce víctima.

**Capítulo VI. Canta Mi Suicidio. **

−Eres el tipo de hace rato. –ya completamente despierto. El peli plata se levantó; en efecto era el enmascarado que había dejado impactados al público entero. Permanecía tal como recordaba hacia unas horas. Un aroma dulce lo rodeaba. Sus cabellos negros brillaban ahora con la luz de la luna. Se puso de pie, imitando a Zero. –Vete. –Dijo amenazador. No sabia como había entrado pero no iba a permitir semejante grosería en la casa de su maestro.

-Sólo vengo a dejarte la solución a tus problemas. –Dijo dando un paso hacia su costado, dejando que el peli plata viera la sobre mesa. Había un pequeño frasco azul. Uno de vidrio muy fino.

Contenía un líquido azulino, podía apreciarlo ya que estaba cerca.

−¿Qué es esto? –lo elevó con sus dedos pálidos. Tenía al enmascarado a centímetros de sí, tuvo un absceso de miedo, un inexplicable miedo hacia el de cabellos negros, pero la curiosidad por ver la botella fue lo que lo llevó a correr el riesgo de acercarse.

−_Cantarella_.-Dijo con un sensual acento –Es un veneno… termina con tu sufrimiento.

−¿Veneno? –repitió asustado pero sin soltar el frasco. Exigió una respuesta al de aterciopelada voz. -¿Por qué me estas dando esto? –viró su vista de nuevo al líquido. Pero el enmascarado no contestó. Sólo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia el enorme ventanal. –Espera –le llamó estirando la mano alcanzándolo a tomar por el hombro. El peli negro le miró de reojo. Y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz.

Zero se quedó petrificado. Lo dejó ir; el desconocido hábilmente escapó por la ventana sin dejar rastro de su paso. Zero se había precipitado hacia ella para ver por donde corría el peli negro. Pero nunca vio algo.

Regresando confundido a la mesa, se sentó en la silla.

¿Acaso esta era una señal? ¿El desconocido sabia de su pena? Y por ello, al verlo en esa situación ¿Le había dado la salida fácil? ¿El suicidio?

Al peli plata le había quedado clara la indirecta. El enmascarado sabía algo. Se le recalcó lo imposible que era estar con Kaname. La maldición se había cumplido, estaba pensando en lo egoísta que se estaba comportando… recordó algo. Si la maldición los incluía a los dos para enamorarse, era lo mismo en el sufrimiento futuro.

El veneno le decía a Zero que con su muerte Kaname estaría a salvo. Porque sin móvil, el castaño tendría que desistir de unírsele. Es decir: sin Zero no hay maldición, así Kaname podría tener una vida feliz y duradera…

−Es cierto –Apretó la botella contra su pecho y miró la escasa noche, faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer. Lamentaba tener que hacerlo en casa de Cross, pero si tenía que elegir entre todos los males: iba a ir por el que fuera el menos dañino. –El estará mejor sin mí.

Determinado en su plan, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Se dejó caer al borde de ella y sostuvo con ambas manos el frasco. Lo destapó, y lo llevándolo a sus semiabiertos labios. Ingiriendo el veneno poco a poco, dejando que entrase libre por su boca, a su garganta. Sintió como el líquido azul penetraba en su cuerpo. Las reacciones se estaban efectuando, una punzada en su laringe le obligó a llevar la mano a ella. No iba a gritar, ni a pedir auxilio. Si iba ser cobarde para dejarles la pena a sus amigos, no lo sería para retractarse de sus planes. Cayó en el colchón, fue quitando la mano y dejando que el dolor consumiera su cuerpo. Este, se demacraba poco a poco. Se destruía cada fibra, cada poro.

El dolor lo rodeó. Cada vez mas sentía la vida extinguirse.

Recordaba cuando lo conoció. Ahora que ya se había declarado enamorado y muerto, podía admitir abiertamente, que esos preciosos ojos color chocolate lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez. Que esas amplias y morenas manos eran su delirio todas las noches. Recordó los sueños… pero ya no le importaba, dadas las circunstancias. Ahora podía delirar, imaginarse que siempre habían sido las manos de Kaname los que lo acariciaban en sus locas y depravadas ensoñaciones. Las que lo incitaban a despertar cierto libido molesto y solitario.

Siempre temía quedarse solo. Era su eterno deseo compartir la vida con el ser amado. Pero terminaba engañándose, vivir a lado de Kaname además de ser un error era una muy lastimera ilusión. Gota a gota, el dolor se incrementaba. Al terminarlo de ingerir, dio por finalizada la faena de los recuerdos.

−Adiós, Kaname. –Dedicó las últimas coherentes palabras al ser que odiaba amar. Aunque no podía concebir mayor odio que a sí mismo. Era débil, cobarde. No tenia el valor para continuar viviendo, no quería seguir dañando a Kaname tantas veces. Así que el daño la iba a transformar en una sola dosis. Dando fin a su vida, en definitiva se acababa todo.

El último heredero de la Sangre Kiriyu yacería en la tierra, donde nadie pudiera reclamarlo, donde nadie lo quisiera recordar. Dando el festín a los carroñeros gusanos. Daría fiesta a los Kuran que lo odiaban, y daría sufrimiento a quienes lo querían.

Seria el más cruel de los egoístas.

Todo con tal de ver vivo y feliz al ególatra de su persona amada le bastaba para morir tranquilo. Se podría imaginar claramente la sonora burla de Yagari, echándole en cara lo débil que era. Lo pusilánime.

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de las campanas. Un tintineo especial. Ah, fue entonces cuando un leve remordimiento lo sorprendió: El de abandonar su pasión musical…

Pero las cosas no suceden siempre como se planean.

**Capítulo VII. Canta Mi Máscara. **

−**¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejes ir! –**Aquí retomamos el relato. El peli plata había concebido ya su final, pero sus planes se fueron al pique cuando, al abrir los ojos, se supo totalmente vivo y completo; había despertado en su fina cárcel. Lo habían engañado peor que a niño pequeño. El dichoso veneno, provocaba solo una muerte temporal. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había estado dormido. Pero aseguraba fácilmente que no se trataba de la misma noche que se vio con el enmascarado.

Sus manos ya estaban lastimadas por tanto golpe contra la gruesa puerta. Estaba desesperado, quería tener al tipo que lo engaño enfrente para propiciarle la paliza de su vida.

−Kaname, Kaname –Se deslizó por la puerta, le pesaba el corazón como jamás hubiera tenido una idea. Estaba lejos de su persona amada, y todo esto, absolutamente todo, se podría haber evitado con la sola aceptación de Zero ante la propuesta del castaño. Pero el "Hubiera" no existe, además ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse. ¿Qué diría Kaname cuando se enterara de su desaparición?

Miles de cuestiones le llegaron a la mente, ninguna con respuesta. Quería saber el motivo del enmascarado; quería destazarlo por la mentira y los hechos.

La luz caminaba por la habitación, las horas comenzaron a pasar. Decidió levantarse de su patética posición y fue directamente al enorme ventanal de vidrio grueso, que estaba por la parte de enfrente rodeado por barrotes de hierro negro. Zero vio imposible cualquier escape por esa vía. Se encaminó investigar la propia habitación lujosa, llena de muebles y cosas de valor, para saber en qué condiciones se encontraba, talves obtendría una pista. Revisó todos los cajones, se encontraba con prendas para caballero sumamente finas, camisas de lino, pantalones carísimos; abriendo la única puerta posible de abrir, se mareó al ver el mar de zapatos, sacos y gabardinas, todo muy suave y fino. Esa cárcel era un verdadero palacio de cristal. Los roperos de exquisito caoba tallados a mano. Grabados delicados, imponentes, de todo podría encontrarse. Jarrones victorianos, telas árabes.

De repente, encontrándose sosteniendo un cuadro negro sin fotografía en ella, escuchó como una llave entraba en la cerradura de la puerta, giraba lentamente y después lo vio aparecer por el umbral.

La silueta negra, causante de su actual mal, estaba con una camisa extremadamente pegada blanca y pantalón azul oscuro. Pero siempre manteniendo el antifaz blanco rodeando sus ojos y toda nariz. El oji amatista puso el cuadro con cuidado sobre el taburete café y enfrentó con mirada furiosa a su carcelero, el cual venía entrando con una charola de plata, llena de deliciosos platillos, de los cuales Zero no pudo evitar babear por el deseo.

−¿Qué planeas decir? –preguntó Zero apretando los puños mas fuerte.

−¿Decir? –Inquirió juguetón. –No tengo mucho para decirte –Desplegó mas su sonrisa.

−¡Habla! –Caminó hacia el enmascarado que ponía la charola en una mesa cerca de él.

−Eres, obviamente, mi prisionero. Te quedarás aquí para siempre. –respondió tranquilamente, Zero fue directo contra el y le haló de la camisa. Quiso golpearlo para mostrarle su molestia y negativa ante lo dicho. Pero al sentir la respiración del desconocido contra su rostro, se le nubló la mente y terminó soltándolo por completo y llevando una mano a su cabeza. Se había mareado. –Aún estas muy débil. –Mofó –Será mejor que tomes las cosas con calma –El peli negro se daba la vuelta decidido a cruzar de nuevo la puerta –Vendré en una hora. –Amenazó. Zero sin poder evitarlo, lo dejó ir.

Se sentó pesadamente en la silla frente a la comida, no entendía nada. Había estado bien todas esas horas, algo "débil" tal como el peli negro decía, pero nunca en tal estado de hacerlo desistir de darle la golpiza merecida. Y simplemente lo había dejado salir campantemente.

En el pasillo, justo a lado de la habitación donde estaba Zero. Se encontraba el enmascarado, intentaba escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos; el proceso duró un poco pero al final supo que Zero había obedecido. Se retiró sonriente hacia su propia alcoba, ansiaba el paso del tiempo fijado, tenía en mente muchas cosas para el peli plata. Cubrió su sonrisa macabra y continúo caminando.

El hambre de Zero siempre ha sido pésima consejera, estaba decidido a morir por inanición; así le daría una lección a su estúpido captor y obtendría lo que tanto quería: morir para dejar de causar molestias.

Vaya pensamiento estúpidamente egoísta, pero nada se puede hacer para modificar su carácter; aunque talves un demonio sea lo suficientemente capaz para lograrlo… en esas cavilaciones se encontraba el peli plata, cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido natural de su estomago clamando por alimentos. Y es que no podía evitarlo, la comida se veía deliciosa. Además, indirectamente confiaba que la comida estuviese "limpia" de cualquier nuevo veneno. Si el enmascarado quisiera matarle, lo habría hecho mientras dormía ¿no?

De cualquier forma, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a devorar. Sus papilas gustativas le indicaron el nivel de sabor que tanto adoraba en la comida. Era simplemente perfecto, el que se hubiera encargado de preparar su almuerzo debería de tener manos de Dios culinario.

Cuando se encontró satisfecho, agarró la copa llena de vino oscuro que estaba dispuesto en la mesa. Bebió tranquilamente, jamás había probado semejante licor, era dulce.

Nunca le había gustado el alcohol. Siempre lo ponía terriblemente insoportable, pero esa vez quería tener en sus labios algún embriagante. Siempre había escuchado que con el alcohol, las penas se hacen amenas. Acabó con cada gota de la copa y miró el techo.

Se volvió a abrir la puerta y el enmascarado, como digno dueño de la casa, entró sin pedir permiso. Estaba con sus ropas desarregladas, tenia un aspecto salvaje que a Zero le costó creer. Cuando lo vio en la fiesta, lo concebía como un ser celestial y elegante. El peli negro se acercó a Zero que permanecía en su lugar, puso una mano en el respaldo y se inclinó para sonreírle mirando los platos vacios.

−Buen muchacho. –Pasó su mano para tomar la charola, pero Zero le atrapó por la muñeca bruscamente y se incorporó.

Esas dos joyas amatistas despedían ira y frustración. El peli negro solo atinaba a sonreír, ¡Cómo le encantaba mirar a ese muchacho rebelde, incontrolable, intentando matarlo con la mirada! Era deseosamente provocativo. El peli negro se abalanzó contra el menor quedando los dos en el suelo. -¿Quieres jugar?

−Qui-Quítate –Ordenó poniéndose de colores, el peso del cuerpo era caliente. El peli negro comenzó a pasear sus manos por la línea del costado del oji amatista. El cual se estremeció escandalosamente y proliferó un gemido que desbordó la estancia completa. Zero, sorprendido por ello cubrió su blanca boca y le exigió al desconocido quitarse, sin lograrlo.

−Afrodisiaco –Ronroneó su travesura en el oído del peli plata. Zero manteniendo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa comenzó a patalear y dar golpes, pero se le había tomado a Zero por las muñecas y estas terminaron hacia arriba de su cabeza plata. Lamió lascivamente su oreja, penetrando con su lengua la cavidad auditiva. El cuerpo delgado se movió locamente y volvió a gemir, en su sistema cosas estaban pasando.

Sentía calor, cada vez más y más fuerte. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza y su respiración ya no era normal. Sin mencionar que su sangre se comenzaba a conglomerar en su parte viril. Su torpe orgullo estaba siendo lastimado, no podía estarle indicando a ese desconocido que sus caricias se sentían bien, no podía estarse excitando al nivel de locura solo porque el peli negro estaba ya con la camisa desabrochada mostrando su fino pecho moreno. Excelentemente bien formado. Escuchaba su corazón desbocado, quería quitarse de encima todas las molestias.

El enmascarado observaba la escena terriblemente encantado. La cara de Zero comenzando a ser devorada por la necesidad de satisfacer su libido, era increíble.

−Estas duro –Dijo gatunamente mientras posaba su mano en el miembro caliente y cubierto por la ropa. Desabrochó lentamente el botón del pantalón. Jugando por un momento con el cierre y lamiéndose los labios.

−De… detente. Por favor –Veía a su costado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacérsele. El no quería que sucediera; su único deseo siempre había sido que Kaname lo tomase. Que con sus morenas manos delineara cada curva de su cuerpo pálido. Que su lengua le quemara la piel, que solo fuese él quien lo llevase al cielo. Pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a Salir de los bellos ojos amatistas.¿ Cuantos errores había cometido en su vida?, y todos ellos por ser un cobarde. –Por favor –Le aclamó suplicante en medio de mas lagrimas –No sigas.

El enmascarado sintió su corazón detenerse. Cambio su risa por una mueca seria. Zero no podía ver los ojos del desconocido. Ansiaba saber qué decían.

En un parpadeo, Zero se sintió rodeado de calor. Pero no de uno lujuriante, si no que se trataba de algo cálido y dulce. Abrió los ojos, al término del parpadeo inconsciente y se encontró abrazado tiernamente por el peli negro.

−¿Por qué habría de detenerme? –Inquirió en un susurro.

−Yo… -Le costaba trabajo articular palabra –Tengo a Alguien… que amo. –Respiraba con dificultad.

−¿En serio? –Se burlo. -¿Al nivel de_ suicidarte_? -Zero, a pesar de su situación, río un poco.

−Soy muy… débil. Y cobarde. Si pudiera… -Se le cerró la garganta, intentando reprimir la salida de más lágrimas. –Sí yo pudiera –Como sus manos ya estaban libres las llevo a su rostro para cubrirse, el desconocido se quitó de encima lo suficiente para apreciar la escena. –Kaname… quiero verlo. Kaname –Sus palabras se tornaban desesperadas, poco entendibles. Los sollozos iban en aumento, el enmascarado apartó las manos del peli plata para que pudieran verse a la cara.

−¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por el? –le preguntó nuevamente serio.

-¡Todo! ¡Todo! –repitió en medio del inevitable llanto. -¡Quiero estar con el! –Apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Las gotas corrían por sus tersas mejillas hasta terminar en el suelo alfombrado. –Lo Amo, yo lo amo. –decía para si mismo.

El peli negro, aun sosteniendo las manos del peli plata, suspiró.

−Pues lo lamento, eso me servirá para hacerte sentir peor… -declaró sumamente malvado. Zero no dio crédito a ello. ¿Había sido tan ingenuo como para creer obtener piedad de un sujeto cruel como ese? –. Tú eres mi juguete, y conmigo te quedas –y, antes de que Kiriyu pudiese moverse, le besó.

Primero fue tosco, parecía demasiado ansioso. La sustancia malvada siguió en pie.

Zero gimió.

−Ba-basta –pidió en gritos. Forcejaba, pero el otro era más fuerte, Zero seguía débil.

El tamborileo del corazón se volvió cabalgata desbocada.

El cuerpo del violinista menor se contraía. Sudaba tortuosamente. La lengua del otro le recorría en modo maquiavélico.

El enmascarado le rasgó las finas ropas.

−Tocaré cada centímetro de tu piel… la atravesaré como estaca… -murmuró lujurioso. Casi en un ladrido demencialmente sensual.

Kiriyu temblaba. Hizo su rostro de lado. Grave error.

Su captor le pudo dejar una enorme marca.

**¡Ahh! **

¿Para qué repetir lo absurdamente sensible que estaba su piel?

−¡Para! ¡Para! –gritó Zero cuando el mayor le rompió el cierre; el desconocido coló su mano entre la ropa, palpó la intimidad con sumo descaro.

Se relamió los labios.

−Te comeré y no dejaré nada –amenazó fidedigno. Necesitó algo de fuerza sobrehumana para poder desvestir a su víctima.

−¡Detente! ¡Maldita sea, que te detengas! –masculló fallándole toda la humanidad.

Sus manos fueron atadas con el jirón de la camisa.

No tardó en entrar en la cavidad anal con todo el dolo posible.

Sangró. El desgarre era inevitable. Pero el activo no se iba a detener. Empezó a complacerse a sí mismo, importándole siempre muy poco el dolor, pero sobre todo, las lágrimas del lastimero orador de maldiciones y suplicas atropelladas.

Los gemidos placenteros y varoniles provenían solamente de la boca del victimario, nunca del pasivo.

Zero rasgaba su alma en pedazos, en jirones como su camisa, se mordía los labios, respiraba entrecortadamente, el maldito afrodisiaco le hacía bramar de placer infinito. Movía sus caderas a la par de las penetraciones. Deseando que el desconocido entrara más y más, que le hiciera olvidar todo.

El violinista pasivo se consideraba ahora la más sucia de las bestias.

Pero su mente no iba a sucumbir. Siguió llamando al infame por múltiples injurias. Le escupió en el rostro aún cuando el propio ardía en un sonrojo provocativo, aún cuando su pecho subía y bajaba alocándose por las cosquillas que nacían de su vientre.

−Te detesto… no sabes cuánto te odio –le decía con el aliento entrecortado. El activo seguía moviéndose en sus entrañas.

La calidez anal hacía que el desconocido se hiciese de la vista gorda.

−Mmm… me importa un comino… -respondió en un suspiro –. Quien te está follando ahora es el que tienes enfrente, no tu amado Kaname –dijo con sorna antes de volver a morderle los labios y seguir moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante –, ódiame, ódiame como nunca has odiado… -el vaivén era estúpido, rápido, sin control. Zero sentía que se desmayaría pronto si el activo no paraba, y así fue, mejor quiso aventarse a un vacío antes que seguir apreciando a su victimario profanarlo –. Bienvenido a tu hogar, Kiriyu Zero.

**Extra. I.**

**La pesadilla terminó. **Justo cuando el raptante se echó a reír. Nada había ocurrido. En la torpe y burda vacilación de su mente, Zero se había perdido en una violación caótica. El error.

Todo ocurrió muy lento. En un momento, el oji plata ocultaba su mirada cubriéndose con sus manos, y al minuto siguiente, por guía del pelinegro, se encontraban sosteniendo el rostro de este.

El enmascarado había tomado esas manos para llevarlas hacia la mascara. Dejó que el peli plata abriera los ojos poco a poco, sin entender la obra del enmascarado. Cuando sus dedos temblorosos llegaron a tocar los bordes de la mascara sintió su corazón parar.

Su mente se nublo.

Desprendió la Mascara.

**Capítulo VIII. Canta Mi Razón. **

Y ante sus llorosos ojos, se desplegó la cara completa y descubierta del peli negro. Su boca enmudeció. Esos ojos, los del peli negro. ¡Los conocía! Los conocía a la perfección. Eran un par de piedras preciosas de color chocolate espeso.

−Repítelo. Repite cuánto me amas –dejo que el menor lo apremiara por los pómulos. Zero parecía haber llegado a un estado de trance, no podía creerlo. ¡¿Y como hacerlo?!

No era simple concebir una idea de esa magnitud. No lo era. El peli plata sostuvo con más fuerza el terso rostro. Su piel era caliente, perfecta. Permaneció así hasta que, irremediablemente se lanzo desesperado a los labios del moreno. Los besaba cual bestia hambrienta que clamaba por carne.

−Te amo, Te amo. –Decía al compas de repartir besos por las mejillas y labios del mayor. Pero aun seguía sollozando. –Kaname, Kaname. –Zero, ahora utilizaba el tono de devoción. Rogaba una respuesta de su Dios. – ¡Perdóname! –Suplico. Pensaba que Kaname se había quedado mudo porque esperaba una enorme disculpa. Pero, Zero, siempre con su deje de inferioridad. Sentía que el perdón no era suficiente. –Pero, no podía… de verdad yo…

−Shh –Susurró cerca de los labios del menor. Zero parecía un delicado angelito. Uno que necesita demasiada atención y cariño. Kaname al final sonrío un poco y beso los labios blancos. –Eres el más grande de los idiotas. No tienes que pedirme perdón –Se recostó en medio del cabello plata y su cuello. –Yo me lo cobraré a mi manera –El mayor, no podía de dejar de ser lo que era: Un bello demonio. Mordió el cuello del peli plata, Que se sacudió violentamente. En tan extremo trance, se había olvidado momentáneamente de su endurecido miembro. Y ahora estaba dichoso, tremendamente feliz, de no haber traicionado nunca a Kaname. Las caricias, la seductora, pero cambiada voz, era solo de su amado Kaname. Se lanzo de nuevo a besarlo, en clama de una exigencia muy clara.

−Quiero… -decía entre jadeos mientras repartía besos por todo el rostro del moreno –Que prendas la llama de mi cuerpo… -Kaname rió malvadamente, tomo a Zero de las muñecas de manera delicada, para llevarlas a su costado respectivo. Beso dulcemente la frente, y así fue descendiendo poco a poco, cada centímetro llenado por un ósculo. –Kaname…

El, ahora, pelinegro no podía controlar el golpeteo loco de su corazón impuro. Se relamió los labios, con su lasciva mano masturbo el desatendido miembro del menor. Y sus gemidos salieron extremadamente sonoros, no le importaba ser descubierto, si es que se podía en tremenda cárcel. El peli plata bajo su mano, y jalo del pantalón a su amante. Le decía tácitamente que se apresurase. Le quito el cinturón, y coló sus dedos, tocando delicadamente la piel del mayor, era muy suave, como si se tratara de un pétalo de rosa recién rociado por el sereno. La suavidad era tan fresca como eso.

Kaname se echo a reír de la ansiedad de Zero. Utilizo sus manos para apoyarse sobre el suelo. Echo sus cabellos hacia atrás para arreglarlos. Su cabellera era espesa, lustrosa y negra. Encantadoramente, cada cabello estaba en el lugar correcto. Sin impórtale mucho lo que ocurriera después, Kaname se levanto. Dejando a Zero en el suelo, lo que le dejo totalmente sorprendido.

−Sigo enojado contigo –Volteo a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. –Así que tu castigo será un poco tormentoso, incluso para mí. –Se encogió de hombros y vio como Zero se incorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre la alfombra, tenía tremenda cara de desconcierto, cosa que obligo a Kaname a desplegar aún más su risa. Y aunque la imagen que tenía el peli plata, una delicia sexual, Kaname sabía esperar.

El moreno se arreglo las ropas, volviendo a tener su aire elegante y victorioso.

−Un… demonio. –Dijo Zero, que ahora estaba terriblemente enojado. Se levanto y encaro a su dueño. Intentando tomarle por la ropa del cuello. Pero fue en vano. Kaname hábilmente, en un segundo lamio su dedo índice y lo paso por la punta de la hombría del menor, que estaba descubierta desde hace algún tiempo. Zero se estremeció de modo escandaloso. E intento retroceder, pero Kaname acercándose seductor, paso su mano derecha por detrás del menor, deslizando su dedo medio sobre la línea del trasero de este.

−Así es. Rechazaste a un perfecto demonio.

**+ : : **Al día siguiente : : +

−¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Yagari con voz claramente molesta.

−Supongo que ante ti no puedo salir con la típica respuesta: no se de que me hablas –Contesto Kaname seriamente. Estaban en la casa del primero. Kuran de nuevo había vuelto a ser castaño, y estaba sentado tomando tranquilamente una taza de café, cortesía de Cross, que no estaba ahí por indicación de su pareja.

−No volveré a preguntar. –Advirtió.

−Esta a salvo. –Sólo se dedico a contestar así.

−¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

−No te interesa –Intento cortar la conversación mostrando el límite que debería tener sus preguntas.

−Créeme que a mi no me importaría lo que haces con el mocoso. Pero por tu causa Cross esta insoportable.

−Jum –Se burlo –No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de consolarle.

−Kuran, trae de regreso a Zero o te juro que…

−No es necesario que se torne violento. –Miro por la ventana. –No pretendo hacerle daño. Solo intento protegerlo –Apretó un poco el entrecejo.

−¿De quien? –Yagari se calmo. No iba a perder los estribos, le tenia muy preocupado que su pareja estuviera triste por la desaparición de su pupilo, pero debía guardar la compostura por todos.

−Francamente, aún no lo se. –Entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su frente en sus manos. –Tengo demasiadas sospechas. Demasiadas dudas, incluso tratándose de mí. –Admitió cerrando los ojos. Yagari permaneció quieto y atento a todo lo que le había dicho Kuran, y había muchas cosas que, ahora, también él dudaba.

El mayor suspiró hondamente.

−Si el mocoso esta bien, no hay problema… -Se detuvo en su siguiente dialogo. –Bueno, salvo uno –Sonrió malvadamente, una típica sonrisa que mostraba al menor que no se iría con las manos limpias de lo que había hecho.

−¿Qué? –Ese tipo de comentario no era propio de Yagari, eso dejo perplejo a Kaname.

El oji azul camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta, y no dudo en abrirla.

−Auch -Para el castaño si represento una gran sorpresa ver caer a Cross al suelo. Había estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

Después de sobarse lentamente, y ser levantado con cierto cariño, Cross en medio de un mar de lágrimas corrió a exigir una explicación coherente al menor. Kaname estaba aún sentado, y Cross estaba a su lado, poniendo cara clara de tristeza pero no dejando de lado la seriedad.

−Quiero romper la maldición –Dijo a un tono desesperado y dolido. Si quería unirse a Zero debía encargarse primero de quitarse de ese peso de encima, pero su corazón pudo mas que la razón, dio un giro a sus planes y decidió raptar a Zero, pensando que en el camino podría encontrar la "cura".

**Capítulo IX. Canta Mi Visitante. **

Eso fue lo que les conto a Yagari y a Cross, toda la verdad detrás del maquiavélico plan de una persona enamorada.

−Entonces… -Comenzó a hablar Cross de modo pausado, lo que diría justo enseguida iba a dejar boquiabierto al castaño. –Nos iremos a vivir contigo. –Dictó sentencia.

Kaname se quería ir para atrás con todo y el sillón.

−Estas loco –Dijo mirándolo aún mas perplejo. -¿Tu sabias de esto, verdad? Encaro furioso a Yagari poniéndose de pie.

−Supongo, que no te puedo salir con la típica respuesta. "No sé, de qué me estas hablando" –Yagari se cruzó de brazos echándose a reír, demasiado divertido del asunto. –Cross, será mejor que preparemos las maletas, tu hijo adoptivo debe estar muy aburrido en Kanemasa*

*Kanemasa.-Nombre de una antigua mansión colocada en la cima de una montaña cercana a esa ciudad. Sacada de la serie/manga "Shiki".

−Un momento. –Kaname recuperaba la poca cordura que tenía. -¿Cómo rayos sabes que allí, es donde lo tengo?

−¿Esperas, de verdad, estúpido pupilo mío, Poder esconderme algo, a tu maestro en las mentiras?

**+ : : **Kanemasa : : +

−Estoy aburrido. –El guapo oji amatista estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su habitación. Era pequeño, pero muy cómodo, su pierna derecha estaba cruzada debajo de la izquierda, cuyo pie permanecía en la alfombra dorada. Hacía rato que sostenía un pequeño libro de pasta gruesa y hojas amarillentas, pero ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba con una camisa de manga larga y holgada de color gris. Su pantalón de seguro ya estaría arrugado, y tendría que cambiarse. Kaname detestaba verlo mal vestido, así que desde su llegada no deseada (Por la víctima, claro está), el castaño lo ataviaba de trajes y ropas finas.

Miró hacia abajo, suspiró por cuarta vez en la última hora. Estaba suspendido en el "aire" por dos pisos. De verdad, esa mansión era un castillo labrado en lujos. Si enfocaba su vista lo suficiente hacia el frente, podría divisar apenas el pueblo. Sólo por un palmo se veían algunos techos de las casitas. Se imaginaba que en una de ellas, podría estar justo en ese momento Kaname. Ignoraba a dónde había ido su carcelero, pero se estaba aburriendo en serio, además de que le tenía, en cierta forma, preocupado que se tardase tanto tiempo.

Recargó su frente en la verja. La sintió fría y reconfortante. Se detuvo a pensar sobre toda su vida, y a pesar de darle múltiples vueltas, aún no lograba recordar su primer encuentro con Kuran. Mientras seguía en ese rumbo de intento-recuperación, el silencioso viento le golpeó por el costado. Eso y el sonido de un par de caballos.

−¿Nnn? –Se sintió curioso y de inmediato se levantó para ir a la puerta. Pero olvidaba un importante detalle… Kaname lo había dejado atado con fuertes grilletes y cadenas a la pata de la cama. (xD) –Estúpido Kaname. –Murmuró apretando los dientes. –No soy tu maldito perro. –Jaló de las cadenas con toda su fuerza, pero todos los intentos se quedaban en inútiles. Pues Kuran había planeado todo desde el principio, la cadena le daba lo suficiente para pasearse por toda la habitación, pero nunca para salir, y si intentaba hacerlo, la cama estaba clavada en el suelo lo suficientemente firme como para necesitar la ayuda de un elefante para quitarla de allí.

Personas se acercaban. Zero, sin saber razones, se asustó. Una especie de pánico llego a llenarle el momento de tranquilidad. No quiso ver la puerta, y en cuanto esta se abrió, fue escandaloso.

−¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó molesto. –Tardaste horas. –Reclamaba, sin querer admitir cualquier preocupación. El recién llegado permanecía quieto.

−Ah, lo lamento…. –Zero se congeló en su lugar. De inmediato cruzaron miradas.

−T-Tú, no eres Kaname. –Dijo Zero retrocediendo lentamente. Esa era la advertencia que los pasos extraños intentaron darle, pero pensaba que eran porque Kaname regresaba enojado (Zero teme la ira de Kuran), nunca se habría podido imaginar que se trataba de… -¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí, enmascarado? –Así era. Una persona de la misma estatura de Kaname, de la misma complexión y de la misma tonalidad de piel, estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando al peli plata con una enorme sonrisa en la parte visible de su rostro. Todo esto era una locura, ¡Eran las mismas ropas que había usado Kaname para traerlo al encierro! ¡La misma máscara!

−He venido por ti, mi querido Ichiru. –Dijo con voz segura. –Los nombres y las razones en este momento no son necesarias. –Movió su mano en ademán desdeñoso.

−No te me acerques. –Amenazó el oji amatista al notar esas intenciones. –Lárgate. –masculló. Tenía miedo, y mucho. Estaba ante la presencia de una copia de su amado pianista. El único "defecto" en el espejo, era la voz. _–"Además, yo no soy Ichiru"_ ¿Qué quieres conmigo? –Le preguntó; el nombre de Ichiru, pertenecía a su hermano menor, un gemelo que ya había dejado de existir hacía muchísimos años. Y si este tipo tenía asuntos que tratar con el "De cuyus" Zero debía saberlo. Así que decidió tomar momentáneamente el papel de Ichiru.

−Me alegra rotundamente, que me complazcas por dejarme escuchar tu voz de nuevo. –Un tono ladinamente insoportable. –Bueno, no hay duda de que si Zero aún viviera, sería idéntico a ti…

**Capítulo X. Canta Mi desesperación. **

−¿Q-Qué rayos estas diciendo?

−¿No lo sabías? Eso es raro... Talves el golpe a tu cabeza, te provocó perder algunas cosas. ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes, con todo el amor que te tengo. –Dio varios pasos hacia Zero, y se quitaba la máscara. –Haré que me recuerdes.

−¿Cómo sabes de mi golpe? –Zero se cubrió la boca. El castaño se echo a reír cubriendo su rostro con la diestra.

−Es algo muy obvio, tú me lo contaste. –Era muy parecidos, el mentón y no cabía duda, los ojos eran parecidos a los que Zero consideraba del Kaname "original". Pero era más maduro. Y uno de los ojos del intruso era azul y el otro rojo. Sin darse cuenta, Zero ya estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y no podía huir, la cadena era un obstáculo demasiado grande y el intruso ya había llegado a la cama.-Debe ser una bestia, quien se atreva a hacerte esto. –El desconocido se hincó ante el inicio de la cadena y sacó rápidamente un par de herramientas. El peli plata observaba cuidadosamente mientras intentaba encontrar una posibilidad de escape. Si lo soltaba, podría tener un segundo para poder cruzar la puerta y salir de allí, del peligro inminente que representaba ese oscuro ser.

No tardó mucho, con un par de navajas y mucha técnica, se deshizo del impedimento y se levantó con una radiante sonrisa.

−Listo, podemos irnos, mi amado Ichiru. –Le extendió la mano, gustoso, pero Zero se lanzó a correr sin esperar permiso. Lo que no recordó por ese instante, era que aún su tobillo seguía unido a la cadena, así que no fue difícil detenerlo, provocando que cayera sordamente contra la alfombra. –Eso no se hace, Ichiru.

−**¡Deja de llamarme así!** –ya le había hartado el jueguito de ser llamado por un nombre que no era el suyo. **-¡Soy Zero!**

−Oh, vaya. –El castaño fue enrollando la cadena en su mano. –Ichiru, no digas esas cosas. No sé que te habrá dicho Kaname-chan, pero tú nunca has sido Zero. –El oji amatista se quedó hecho piedra. –Zero murió hace muchos años. –ya lo tenía cerca de él. El castaño puso su mano enguantada sobre la cabellera plata. –Ya, no temas mi pequeño Ichiru. Tu hermano esta es ahora tu hermoso ángel guardián desde los amplios cielos. Sé que te debes sentir muy confundido, pero Rido está aquí y te llevará a casa, donde perteneces.

−Yo… no soy…. Ichiru… -Trataba de calmarse. Había algo en la voz de esa persona que le resultaba malditamente familiar.

−Claro que lo eres. –Insistió. –Me dijiste una vez, que Zero siempre era el ileso; Zero nunca ha portado cicatriz alguna. Pero mírate, debes tener una gran marca cerca de tu frente. –El peli plata enmudeció, llevó la mano a donde el tenía un tatuaje en forma de rosa, justo en su cuello. Era una marca muy clara.

−Ah, eso. Yo te hice ese dibujo. –Sonrió enormemente. –Es increíble que no recuerdes a tu profesor de arte, Ichiru. –De nuevo, el oji amatista no pudo responder. Un pequeño recuerdo se comenzaba a disolver de su polvo.

Zero veía un enorme salón, pintado con hermosas flores por todos lados. En el centro de la sala, un gran piano de cola, un fino violín sobre él. Un pequeño niño acostado sobre un tapete gris enfocando sus joyas amatistas en un enorme cuaderno de hojas amarillas. De cabellos plata y ojitos violetas. Allí estaban tres niños. El que sostenía el cuaderno, era Ichiru, y a los otros nunca los pudo reconocer. Sólo de algo estaba seguro, el pintor de la familia era el menor de los Kiriyu. Zero nunca había concretado un don como aquél. Y en ese recuerdo entraba, otro personaje, Rido. Tan vívidamente recordado. Con su traje café y zapatos lustrosos, levantaba a Ichiru con tremendo amor. En el fondo se escuchaba un triste violín, un piano furioso, un vaso rompiéndose. Pasando a otro escenario, Rido de nuevo, besando los castos labios de un pequeño Ichiru de cercanos doce años.

−Estas enfermo. –le acarició las mejillas intercaladamente. El castaño levantó la cara del peli plata, la sostuvo con suma delicadeza, y comenzó algo que, talves, nunca debió ocurrir. Los poderosos ojos bicolores comenzaron a devorar la mentalidad de Zero. Se inmiscuyó en su sistema de información. Y alcanzó más recuerdos que nunca debieron ser tocados. Zero emitió un grito ensordecedor. Cosas se movieron de lugar, en su mente. Y adquirieron formas antiguas. Se le revelaron cosas que debía recordar. Una lluvia de imágenes inundó al peli plata. Escenas de sexo desenfrenado en una cabaña escondida en el bosque; sexo extremadamente placentero con el de ojos Azul-rojo. –Si, muy enfermo. –Besos candentes, manos vivas, declaraciones mutuas de amor, sólo un mundo para ellos dos. Dos personas entregándose al acto mismo del amor inmoral. El castaño abrazó al oji amatista con mucho cariño y lo estrujo lo más cerca de su pecho. Zero comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido. Sus bellas joyas violetas no permanecían en el mismo lugar. Miraban de lado a otro. Locamente. El pálido cuerpo temblaba en los brazos del moreno. –Anda, tenemos que irnos. –Pero me tienes a mí.

−Ri-Rido-sama… -El oji amatista levantó las manos y rodeó el cuello del mayor al lanzársele para abrazarlo deseosamente.

−Si, mi dulce Ichiru, Rido Kuran. El único al que debes amar… -Rido e Ichiru se levantaron juntos, aún abrazados. –Seiren. –Llamó a una chica que permanecía detrás de las puertas. La única sirvienta de la mansión. –Muchas gracias, me has sido de incalculable ayuda. Y Ahora. –Tomó a Ichiru del mentón y dejó un corto beso en los labios del menor. –Será mejor que nos retiremos, el "mentiroso" no tarda en regresar.

−Si, como desee, Rido-sama. –Contestó la sirvienta traidora.

**+ : : **Las horas pasaron : : +

−Esto… Esto no… me puede estar pasando… -Un Kaname terriblemente derrotado estaba sobre sus rodillas, sostenía las cadenas que deberían haber tenido a Zero sujeto hasta su regreso, y ahora yacían solitarias y abiertas. Cross y Yagari contemplaron la escena llenos de varios sentimientos: sorpresa, preocupación, temor, furia. Una inmensa Ira creciendo en todos. –Zero… Zero no esta.

**+ : : **Bosques aledaños : : +

−Ya debió haber regresado. –Comentaba Seiren con la usual ropa de mucama.

−Si, gracias. Te arriesgaste mucho por nosotros. –Rido llevaba en brazos al inconsciente peli plata, de nombre Ichiru. Al cual colocó en una cama de sábanas cafés. Poco a poco el joven de cabellos plata, fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con un Rido besándole ansioso los labios. El oji amatista correspondió de inmediato, de modo intenso, efusivo, desesperado, ansiado y sin control alguno. –Bienvenido a casa, mí querido, Ichiru.


End file.
